


Mum

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Molly could tell that it wasn't any of her kids or Arthur giving her a hug just by the soft sniffle she heard. She knew immediately it was Harry hugging her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum

Ever since the war had ended, Harry Potter distanced himself from everyone. He couldn't help but to feel like every death happened because of him, that it was his fault all those people had died during the war. It didn't matter who assured him or how many times they assured him, he still felt like it was his fault. Molly was the first to notice how quiet he had become. She confided in Arthur her worries about him but he didn't seem too worried. He told her that she had to expect it, that Harry would need time to recover from all that weight that was put on his shoulders over the years. But Arthur's reassurances didn't stop her from worrying about him. She didn't say anything to Harry, though, because deep down she knew Arthur was right.

A week after the war ended, Harry started to grow tired of shutting out everyone. He needed someone to talk to, to spill his inner thoughts to. The first person that came to mind was his girlfriend. They had decided within hours of the war ending that it would be in their best interest to get back together. But he wasn't ready to fully open up to her yet. The next person to pop into his mind was Molly Weasley. She had always treated him like one of her own sons and he appreciated it. She made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere.

Deciding he would talk to her, Harry walked down the many stairs that belonged to the Burrow and into the kitchen, where he knew Molly would be. She was always cleaning the Burrow the muggle way, to keep her mind off of everything. Upon seeing her, he felt tears spring to his eyes. Even though Molly wasn't actually his mother, he still found himself wanting to cry just by looking at her. He had never had that experience before until then. He had been told about having the sensation of wanting to cry when seeing your mother after something traumatic happened but he never got the chance to have it happen to him. Now he knew what people meant when they said how weird it was.

Without even thinking, Harry walked across the kitchen and over to Molly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face in her hair, softly sniffling. He noticed that her hair smelled the same as Ginny's, which calmed him down a little bit. He still had to try as hard as he could to not cry, only barely managing to do so.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Molly could tell that it wasn't any of her kids or Arthur giving her a hug just by the soft sniffle she heard. She knew immediately it was Harry hugging her. She wasn't expecting a hug from anyone at this time of night, especially Harry. Everyone was usually in their rooms doing Merlin knows what.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked softly as she rubbed the two hands on her abdomen. Just as she spoke, Harry burst into tears. Molly turned around in Harry's arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck, giving him a loving hug. She softly shushed the jet black haired boy. Harry hadn't been given a hug like that since he was in the Hospital Wing during his fourth year from the same woman he was hugging at that moment. There was so much warmth and love in just that embrace. He felt a sense of relief wash over him, like he had just said something he had been meaning to say for a long time and Molly noticed it too. She felt him relax in her embrace. Pulling away enough so she could cup Harry's face, she gave the boy she considered her seventh son a watery smile.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" She said as she rubbed Harry's cheeks with her calloused thumbs. He had been through so much yet he was so down to earth, so unaffected. You would never know the entire Wizarding world was rested upon his shoulders for as long as it was. Harry gave Molly one of his own watery smiles, unsure of what to say. "I would never try to take your mother's place but I'm so proud of the person you've become," she continued. Harry's smile widened.

"I know and that's just another reason to love you," Harry replied as he kissed Molly's forehead and gave her another loving squeeze. Molly rested her head on Harry's chest and they just stayed there for a few minutes. It was something they both needed, something that would help them both greatly in the healing process. "I love you, Mum," Harry finally said after a few minutes of silence. He felt a soft sob rack the small, plump frame that belonged to the woman he considered his second mother and he smiled, knowing he caught her by surprise.

"I love you too, darling," Molly finally said after a few seconds. She wasn't expecting that at all but it was a nice surprise and a sweet gesture on Harry's part. That moment marked the first of many times that Harry referred to Molly as 'mum.'


End file.
